


e se un mio abbraccio potesse assorbire il male che ti hanno fatto

by Klainesflirtyduets



Category: SKAM (Italy), Skam Italia
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, date un nome a mamma rametta vi prego
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainesflirtyduets/pseuds/Klainesflirtyduets
Summary: LUNEDÌ, 6:45 am. Martino non è andato a scuola.





	e se un mio abbraccio potesse assorbire il male che ti hanno fatto

C’è calma piatta in casa. Nessuna suoneria familiare è suonata, non si è sentito nessun rumore di passi trascinati, di sciacquoni tirati o di stoviglie che tintinnano contro la ceramica; la macchinetta del caffè – che di solito ti sveglia sempre, perché pare un martello pneumatico, tanto è rumorosa – non è stata fatta partire. Potrebbe benissimo essere notte fonda: è un dubbio legittimo, dopotutto non sarebbe la prima volta che ti svegli ad orari improbabili senza una ragione razionale. Ma questo non è uno di quei momenti in cui non riesci a dormire perché hai la testa rumorosa e il cuore troppo pesante; ti sei svegliata abbastanza lucida da percepire chiaramente i segnali del mattino: non c'è totale buio nella stanza perché la luce soffice e bianca del mattino filtra sempre dai buchi delle tapparelle abbassate, e senti il rumore delle auto che passano, il fischio di un treno in arrivo in lontananza. Fuori da qui, da queste quattro pareti, la città è sveglia e attiva, vivace come Roma sa essere già dall'alba. È solo in casa tua che niente si è ancora mosso. Forse è solo presto, ti dici, ma non ne sei comunque convinta.

Sospettosa, ti volti sul fianco per sbirciare la radiosveglia sul comodino - tua fedele compagna nella solitudine - e i numeri verdi, lampeggianti nella penombra, segnano le sette meno un quarto.

_Le sette meno un quarto._

Magari stavi dormendo un po’ più profondamente del solito, consideri, ed è per questo che non hai sentito i confortanti rumori di tuo figlio che si muove per casa. Magari è solo per questo. Ma in cuor tuo, te lo senti che qualcosa non va; perché non importa quanto il tuo cervello sia assente, non importa quanto i tuoi pensieri siano rumorosi, Martino è una presenza a cui sei sempre acutamente sensibile. Ed è vero che ci sono giorni in cui non vi parlate, in cui non riesci nemmeno a muoverti dal letto, troppo stanca, troppo appesantita, soffocata dai tuoi pensieri; ma sentirlo muoversi per casa, parlare al telefono con i suoi amici, guardare serie tv ad alto volume, magari sentirlo anche sputare qualche imprecazione, è un conforto per te. Questi piccoli gesti, suoni, movimenti sono quel salvagente a portata di mano che ogni tanto ti riporta a galla - che ti ricorda che c'è un mondo fuori dalla tua testa.

Anche se lui non lo sa, tu gli presti attenzione - gli presti sempre attenzione. E sai che quella è l’ora in cui esce per andare a prendere l’autobus, perché la fermata è a dieci minuti di camminata da casa e deve sempre arrivarci un po' prima perché la linea è imprevedibile. Sai anche che ogni mattina, prima di scappare, non importa quanto sia in ritardo, passa in camera tua, silenzioso come un ladro, per scoccarti un bacio in fronte. E non importa quanto lontana sia la tua mente: quel silenzioso regalo che tuo figlio ti concede ogni giorno non te lo perdi mai - non vorresti né potresti, in ogni caso.

Il fatto che stamattina non ci sia stato nessun bacio sulla fronte - che non sia stato fatto nessun caffè, che la serratura non sia scattata - vuol dire solo che Martino, dal suo letto, non si è mosso. E lo conosci, Martino da quando il padre se n'è andato odia stare a casa: sta spesso fuori con gli amici, dorme a casa altrui, probabilmente arriverebbe ad andare a scuola col febbrone pur di non farsi avvolgere dalla tua tristezza.

Senti la gola chiudersi in un nodo d’ansia e il cuore sprofondarti nelle ginocchia, mentre cerchi di svincolarti dalle lenzuola, perché qualcosa deve essere successo; il tuo corpo è appesantito, stanco nonostante le infinite ore di sonno, ma ti alzi lo stesso e bruci i pochi metri che separano la tua camera da quella di tuo figlio. Non ci sono rumori che vengono dalla stanza e la porta è chiusa, come al solito, ma non ti fai scrupoli per una volta ad aprirla, perché la preoccupazione per il suo benessere ti preme di più che l’impatto di una sua potenziale arrabbiatura.

La luce accesa del corridoio illumina solo parzialmente la stanza e il letto di Martino, ma lo vedi comunque, rannicchiato sotto il piumone, mani aggrappate al cuscino, e niente - a partire dalla tensione del suo corpo - potrebbe farti credere che stia dormendo. “Non vai a scuola, oggi?” gli chiedi, appoggiata allo stipite della porta. Martino non risponde subito: passano un paio di secondi in cui rimane completamente immobile, quasi come se stesse trattenendo il respiro. Ed è un'immagine che in un altro momento ti farebbe sorridere, perché avrà quasi diciott'anni, tuo figlio, ma le sue tecniche di depistaggio sono le stesse di quando ne aveva sei e pensava che fingersi una statua ti avrebbe scoraggiata dal portarlo a scuola. Senti un sospiro provenire dalle coperte.

“No.”

“Non ti senti bene? Devo prendere un appuntamento dal dottore?” gli chiedi, avvicinandoti. Martino si tira la coperta sopra la testa in uno scatto brusco, ma sei abbastanza vicina per sentire un ovattato “non c'è bisogno”.

Nonostante il suo sia un chiaro segnale non verbale che urla di lasciarlo stare, decidi lo stesso di sederti sul letto accanto a lui.

“Mi dici almeno cosa ti senti?”

“Non è niente, mà, lasciami in pace.” lo senti mugugnare. Quel ' _lasciami in pace'_ ti colpisce dritto dritto nel petto, un proiettile ben mirato, manifestazione concreta di una delle tue più grandi paure. Una paura che ti tiene sveglia in quelle notti in cui il tuo cervello non riesce a spegnersi e parla, parla, parla, e ti ricorda quanto tu sia un fallimento come donna e sopratutto come madre. Perché sai di non riuscire più a supportare tuo figlio come dovresti, sai che sei un peso per lui, una preoccupazione costante - forse pure una vergogna. Eppure l'idea che tuo figlio sia arrivato al punto non solo di non aver più bisogno di te, ma di non volerti più al suo fianco rimane comunque il tuo più grande incubo.

Ma anche se il tuo petto brucia per quelle parole - parole che sai torneranno a tormentarti in un altro momento, quando sarai sola di nuovo con i tuoi pensieri - ti rifiuti di ritornare a letto, ti rifiuti di ascoltare Martino; perché hai il presentimento che stavolta non sia un malessere fisico, e tu sai cosa voglia dire essere soli con i propri mali dell'anima, e non vuoi che tuo figlio soffra in solitudine.

Quindi premi leggermente la mano sulla coperta all'altezza della sua spalla, una carezza in segno di conforto.

“Okay, ascoltami un attimo. Oggi stai a casa, ti riposi e fingiamo che tu sia davvero malato” gli dici, sussurrando, “Ma ad una condizione.”

Senti Martino farsi più teso a quelle parole, e tu delicatamente tiri giù la coperta dalla sua testa per scoprirgli il viso. Martino si gira appena per guardarti in faccia, e nonostante siate quasi in totale penombra noti subito le occhiaie viola e gli occhi gonfi; non c'è dubbio nella tua testa che abbia passato la notte sveglio a piangere, e senti il tuo cuore spezzarsi in due. Ancora una volta sei colpita da un'ondata di inadeguatezza e sensi di colpa - _sei una cattiva mamma sei una cattiva mamma guardalo sta male e tu quasi neanche te ne accorgevi_ \- ma cerchi di ignorare tutto ciò che la testa ti suggerisce, perché questo non riguarda te personalmente, riguarda Martino, _Martino_. Quindi ti schiarisci la gola, mandando giù la bile che ti sale su per la trachea, e prendi un silenzioso respiro.

“Non devi dirmi niente, non voglio metterti pressione. Ti chiedo solo di poter stare qui con te.”

Tuo figlio ti guarda fisso per qualche istante, una ruga d'espressione tra le sopracciglia aggrottate, e mentre considera la proposta vedi il suo labbro inferiore tremare. E non sai trovare le parole per descrivere come quell'espressione ferita, ma anche spiazzata, quasi speranzosa, ti distrugga dentro, a tal punto che quasi pensi di rimangiarti la domanda, perché è tutto troppo per te.

Ma Martino annuisce. Martino annuisce e ti fa posto sul letto, e questo basta per guarire le tue incertezze. Senti quasi un senso di sollievo avvolgerti, una volta sistemata sotto le coperte con la schiena contro al cuscino in modo tale che Martino possa appoggiare comodamente la testa sul tuo petto. Inspiri profondamente. Intorno a te c'è un prorompente profumo di Coccolino alla lavanda, ed è evidente che le lenzuola da cui sei avvolta siano appena state lavate e cambiate. L'informazione ti stordisce come fosse una botta in testa e fai quasi fatica a processarla; perché razionalmente sai che Martino bada ad entrambi da tempo ormai: cucina, lava la biancheria, tiene la casa; sai che è autosufficiente e responsabile, che senza di lui durante il divorzio saresti stata persa, che anche ora senza di lui saresti persa. Eppure è forse la prima volta che noti effettivamente quanto tuo figlio sia cresciuto, che realizzi il fatto che Martino sia sbocciato in un  meraviglioso giovane uomo - e questo sotto ai tuoi occhi, ma senza che te ne rendessi conto.

Ed è paradossale, forse tristemente ironico, notarlo quando per la prima volta dopo anni Martino si sta stringendo a te con la stessa foga di quando ne aveva nove, quando era tormentato dagli incubi e aveva bisogno di un'ancora per non farsi mangiar vivo dalle paure.

È quasi difficile, ora, conciliare le due immagini che ti si parano davanti agli occhi; perché, sì, Martino ormai si è fatto grande, e si cucina da solo e bada ad entrambi, ma la verità è che è ancora solo un bambino, il tuo bambino. Lo stesso piccolo furbo che faceva finta di essere una statua per non andare a scuola, che si infilava nel lettone quasi tutte le notti dicendo di voler solo “riposare gli occhi” e che finiva per occupare tutto il letto aprendosi a stella marina; lo stesso bambino che passava le ore a guardare Hamtaro, il cui Power Ranger preferito era quello rosa, e che voleva la sabbia magica fucsia; lo stesso bambino che ogni giorno ti portava a casa un lavoretto o un disegno solo per farti sorridere, che ti diceva _ti voglio bene_ ogni dieci minuti, e che mai, mai nella vita, allora come adesso, avresti voluto veder piangere.

Inali a fondo il suo profumo - naso sprofondato nei suoi capelli, qualche ciuffo a solleticarti in mezzo agli occhi - ed esali. Martino quasi trema, tanto è teso; puoi quasi sentire i pensieri ronzargli in testa, rumorosi, fastidiosi. Hai la tentazione di aprire la bocca, di dar voce alle tue domande - _chi ti ha fatto questo, cosa è successo, perché ti spaventa tanto dirmelo_ \- ma non lo fai, non lo fai perché gliel'hai implicitamente promesso e lui ha lasciato che lo confortassi. Martino ha abbassato le sue barriere e ti ha permesso un contatto dopo tanto tempo, e sai che approfittare di questa concessione non solo vorrebbe dire tradire la sua fiducia, ma sarebbe anche controproducente: perché lo conosci, e finirebbe per ritirarsi nel suo guscio come un riccio, e vi fareste male entrambi.

Così ti mordi la lingua e lasci che il tuo silenzio comprensivo e il tuo abbraccio caldo parlino da sé. Gli scocchi un bacio sulla testa, lo stringi un po' più forte, e continui a tenerlo stretto finché il suo corpo finalmente non perde di tensione, finché non smette di tremare, finché il suo respiro non si fa lento e pesante.

Martino si addormenta, accoccolato a te, cullato dal battito del tuo cuore.

_Che cosa ti tormenta_?, ti chiedi.

Tu vegli.

**Author's Note:**

> Date un nome (e un abbraccio) alla mamma di Martino, ludobessegiallo il disrispetto va sempre più crescendo. Taggarla in ao3 è Complicato.
> 
> Comunque niente, se siete arrivati qui mi dispiace per l'angst e grazie di aver condiviso con me questo tormento interiore. Sono sicura che siate arrivati ad un punto di non ritorno quanto me in questa pausa dannata, se vi siete tuffati in angst madre-figlio.  
> Ma manca poco. Si vede la luce alla fine del tunnel.
> 
> (Comunque non vedo l'ora che Marti parli con la sua mamma, dopo il coming out con Gio e i contrabbandieri è la scena che aspetto con più ansia. Non vedo l'ora di piangere, insomma)  
> Vi mando un kissino


End file.
